


Les frontières de la vie

by lucierole



Category: Kei - Fandom, Miimé - Fandom, Yama - Fandom, harlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucierole/pseuds/lucierole
Summary: Ce qui lui arrive est incroyable, il y a peu de temps encore, il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour détruire ce vaisseau de la mort avec son Capitaine à bord. Yama tient la barre de l’Arcadia entre ses mains, découvrant toute sa puissance, prêt à en découdre avec la Coallition de Gaia. Mimée à ses côtés, lui avouant son attachement pour ce vaisseau, le rend plus serein à l’idée de réincarner le célèbre Capitaine Albator. La naissance du nouveau Corsaire de l’espace donne un nouvel espoir à l’humanité. Enfin, espérons-le !





	1. Chapter 1

Mimée s’avance voluptueusement derrière l’apprenti corsaire, encore brumeuse et scintillante de sa fusion spirituelle avec l’Arcadia. Yama se détourne légèrement, attiré par le halo de lumière verdoyant dans son dos. Il discerne la magnifique créature qui s’approche de lui en silence. Puis tendrement elle pose sa main sur l’épaule du futur Capitaine Albator  
« Je serais toujours là, avec toi Yama, ne l’oublie jamais ! »  
Yama est un peu déconcerté par les mots de la Nibelungen. Il faut dire que leurs rapports n’avaient guère évolué depuis son arrivée sur l’Arcadia. Aussi étrange et énigmatique que le Capitaine sortant, Yama n’avait pas eu de contact direct avec la belle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l’aborder. Puis surtout, elle l’avait surpris main sur son arme épiant Albator dans la salle de l’ordinateur central, prêt à l’abattre.  
(Pensées de Yama)  
Pourquoi n’a-t-elle pas donné l’alerte au Capitaine ? Songeait Yama.  
Si elle ne m’avait pas arrêté à temps !  
La question demeure dans son esprit.  
Le système nerveux de l’Arcadia se réveille, les courroies entrainent les poulies mécaniques qui traversent sa carcasse, des sifflement métalliques se diffusent comme le vent s’engouffrant entre deux falaises abruptes. Le générateur de matière noire illumine le pont d’une lueur verdoyante. L’ordinateur centrale démarre les moteurs dans un grondement sourd qui se propage dans tous les couloirs du vaisseau. Les consoles de navigation clignotent, la lumière se rallume. A l’ordre de yama, l’Arcadia décolle de la Terre qui renait des erreurs du passé, timidement. Ces pirates de l’espace qui se battent pour la liberté protégeront la Terre au péril de leur vie. Leur Terre natale, le berceau de l’Humanité, pour que leurs enfants puissent un jour tout recommencer. Sortie de l’atmosphère terrestre le comité d’accueil est là, les flottes de Gaia venues en nombre les attendent. L’Arcadia se met en vol stationnaire près de la lune. Yama l’observe avec tristesse.  
Gaia a défiguré le satellite de Terre avec l’accélérateur de Jupiter. Espérons que cela n’aura aucun impact sur son l’évolution, sachant que la lune est un élément essentiel à la vie sur Terre. Elle régit les flux des océans, sans se mouvement la vie va s’étouffer.  
Tous les hommes d’Albator scrutent les centaines de vaisseaux de la Coallition en formation de combat devant eux. Les pirates retiennent leur souffle, ils ne savent pas à quelle sauce ils seront mangés par Gaia, le début du conflit se profile. L’attention de Yattaran est attirée par l’alarme clignotante de sa console accompagnée de bip répétitif, puis fait une annonce.  
« Capitaine, une communication venant d’un vaisseau amiral de Gaia ! »  
Yattaran se tourne bien évidement sur le possesseur de la barre. Yama ne réalise que quelques secondes plus tard que l’officier s’adresse à lui. Yattaran impatient, hurle sur Yama pour le sortir de ses pensées.  
« Hé, c’est n’est pas le moment de rêver mon garçon ! Je fais quoi… J’accepte ou je refuse, il me faut un ordre là, CAPITAINE ! »  
Yama se retourne sur Albator assit dans sur son trône, le maître des lieux le fixe de son regard sombre, sans émotion apparente, puis s’adresse à son successeur.  
« La barre est entre tes mains Yama ! »  
Le jeune corsaire ressert ses doigts sur les manches du gouvernail et se redresse. Les sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées il donne son ordre.  
« Accordez ! »  
Une voix masculine et autoritaire se diffuse sur la passerelle.  
« Ici Yamamoto Isoroku amiral du kéros, je vous somme de vous rendre, vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça ! »  
L’apprenti Capitaine à le sang bouillonnant après les paroles de l’Amiral, mais arrive tout de même à se contenir.  
Le mal que l’on a fait ! et eux alors, nous anéantir, ok mais la terre ! Tout cela pour garder l’équilibre du cosmos. Tu parles oui, surtout pour garder leur l’emprise sur tous les êtres humains.  
« Jamais vous m’entendez ! je préféré me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle plutôt que de laisser la Terre entre vos mains, nous mourrons dans les deux cas, donc ! »  
« Albator rendez-vous, dernière sommation ! »  
Albator…Ce nom résonne dans la tête de Yama avec tout ce que cela implique.  
« Yattaran, déconnecter. »  
Les vaisseaux de la Coallition de Gaia se mettent en mouvement pour encercler l’Arcadia. Yama essai de réfléchir à une stratégie de combat, mais ils sont si nombreux, comment sortir indemne de ce conflit. Miimé toujours à son côté ne va pas le rassurer du tout.  
« Attention Yama, toute la matière noire a été libéré, l’Arcadia ne peut plus se régénérer tout seul. »  
Yama grimace, son poing viens frapper le centre de la barre sortant le détonateur des bombes tridimensionnelles, se retourne encore une fois sur Albator, implacable, silencieux. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, peut-être qu’Albator à raison finalement.  
Si nous mourrons maintenant la Terre est perdu, l’humanité avec.  
« Que fais-tu Yama, tu es complètement fou, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ! s’écrie Kei. »  
Toujours face à Albator, le jeune corsaire s’adresse à lui.  
« Capitaine, l’Arcadia s’il explose, les bombes elles aussi… ! » Albator anticipe sa question d’un signe de tête pour acquiescer, sourire en coin.  
« Le sort des humains est entre tes mains Yama, à toi de prendre les décisions qui te paraissent justes ou, désespérés… à ta convenance…Capitaine, Albator. »  
Yama observe les vaisseaux de Gaia qui se présentent devant lui, repousse le détonateur dans son socle au centre de la barre et donne ses ordres à Kei.  
« Kei, activation du canon principale ! »  
Le cormoran du Capitaine posé sur l’épaule de Yama pousse un cri des plus éraillé comme pour annoncer la bataille. La jeune femme s’empresse de donner son ordre, dénoncer le placement des canons secondaires et demande à tous les hommes d’être à leur poste de combat. Quand tous sont prêts, Kei s’écrit pour être entendue de la salle des commandes.  
« Yama… ! Arcadia prêt pour le combat, nous attendons tes ordres. »  
« Très bien Kei, merci. »  
Les pirates tournés vers leur Capitaine, suspendus à ses lèvres, attendent ces paroles qui les font frémir. Yama toujours accroché à la barre, pose sa tête sur l’un de ses poignets. Des images du passé font surface, la mort de son frère tué par Albator pour lui sauver la vie. Nami, gravement blessée par sa faute pour finalement perdre la vie de la main d’Ezra. L’instant où son frère pointe son arme sur lui, bien décidé à l’abattre. Que de regrets, tout cela vaut-il la peine que l’on se batte. Les humains sont stupides, avides de pouvoir, prêt à tuer leur semblable. Puis… ! Yama brise le silence qui règne à bord.  
« FEU ! »  
Le canon principal tire son premier rayon de feu droit devant, tandis que les canons secondaires autour de la taille de l’Arcadia, se croisent, se dressent vers son ennemi et l’assomme de tirs. L’adrénaline monte, la barre cliquette timidement puis soudain, Yama jambes écartées, penché sur sa barre serrant ses poignées, s’engage dans le combat, ordonne à Yattaran de pousser les moteurs pour prendre de la vitesse. L’Arcadia est tellement rapide que les premiers tirs de l’ennemi sont fratricides. Une pluie de faisceaux lumineux orange et bleue illumine l’espace aérien de la Terre. L’Arcadia essuie désormais des tirs à répétition secouant l’équipage, chacun s’accrochant comme il le peut. Un violent coup transversale ébranle le vaisseau poussant Miimé sur Yama qui la rattrape de justesse avant qu’elle ne tombe. La Nibelungen se retrouve dans les bras du jeune Capitaine.  
« Tout va bien Miimé ? »  
« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, tu as un combat à mener. »  
Miimé le regarde plein de tendresse, elle lui rappelle Albator avec la fougue de la jeunesse, protégeant sa Terre selon ses convictions. A l’époque Albator était le Capitaine de la flotte Death Shadow de Gaia. Équipée de quatre vaisseaux à générateur de matière noire Albator détruisait tous les vaisseaux violant l’espace aérien de la Terre. Personne n’a le droit d’aller sur la belle planète bleue, c’était les ordres, mais… ! Il y a plus de cent temps maintenant. Miimé ne sourit plus désormais, depuis ce drame. Dans les bras de yama, elle le dévisage tristement, elle lui adresse tout de même ce joli sourire réservé autrefois qu’a son ami. Albator ! Pensait-elle. La belle Miimé se détache de Yama pour se retourner vers lui. Le corsaire de l’espace assistant à la scène depuis son trône est sombre comme jamais, faisant disparaître le beau sourire de Miimé.  
Le combat s’éternise, combien de temps vont-ils pouvoir tenir encore. Plus Yama détruit de vaisseaux, plus il y en, L’Arcadia commence à souffrir sérieusement, sans matière noire pour se régénérer les impacts des tirs ennemis reste marqués sur ses flans. Albator se lève péniblement de son fauteuil, désintéressé du combat qui pourrait tous les tuer, il s’éclipse en silence, le dos penché vers l’avant, titubant tous les deux pas. Puis un événement des plus surprenant va se produire. Kei fait une annonce.  
« YAMA ! Les vaisseaux des terriens tirent sur la flotte de Gaia ! »  
« Que dis-tu Kei, tu es sûr de toi ! »  
« Oui, mes radars localisent tous les vaisseaux et je peux t’assurer qu’ils se tirent dessus. »  
« Yattaran intercepte les communications des terriens, dit moi ce qu’ils transmettent ? »  
« C’est exact Capitaine, leurs messages sont très clairs, ils demandent aux flottes de Gaia de se retirer. Après leur dernière sommation il y a quelques minutes, l’ordre de tirer sur les vaisseaux de Gaia a été diffusé. »  
« Quelle aubaine pour nous, Cap… ! » Yama est un peu surpris à ce moment-là.  
« Où est Albator Kei ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu’il était toujours là ! »  
Kei et Yattaran s’étonnent que le Capitaine ne soit plus assis dans son fauteuil. Miimé a un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s’approche du trône, ce quelle va découvrir va l’effrayer. L’assise du trône d’Albator est immaculée de sang, elle sonde rapidement l’esprit du Corsaire.  
« NON… ! Pourquoi je ne m’en suis pas aperçu immédiatement ! »  
Miimé porte ses mains à son visage, ses yeux pleurent. C’est la première fois, les Nibelungens ne pleurent pas, ce n’est pas dans leur nature. Yama toujours prit dans ce combat violent avec la Coalition se met à hurler sur Miimé, lui priant de lui dire ce qu’il se passe. La Nibelungen se décompose en perles de jade phosphorescentes, laissant derrière elle une brume diffuse qui se dissout rapidement après la métamorphose de son corps.  
« Miimé ! où vas- tu ? »  
« L’ordinateur central…, Albator ! »  
Le jeune corsaire toujours emprisonné dans sa lutte va être libéré de ses devoirs. Il perçoit une énergie puissante parcourir les manches de la barre et elle se bloque. L’Arcadia descend en piquet et passe à la vitesse de la lumière.


	2. le mythe et la légende

Pourquoi l’Arcadia s’éloigne-t-il de la Terre alors qu’il y a quelques heures il se jetait corps et âme dans ce combat presque perdu d’avance. Laisser les humains défendre leur Terre n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée ? Mais l’Âme de l’Arcadia perçois le danger, la matière noire. Elle ne protège plus son ami de toujours, la présence de Miimé utilisant ses pouvoirs pour le corsaire ne présage rien de bon. Yama ne comprend pas.  
(Pensées de Yama)  
Peut-être est -il trop faible pour continuer, il préfère laisser les Terriens en découdre avec la Coalition, sachant qu’ils ont pris la décision de se rebeller. Se retirer avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour nous.  
Yama parle de l’Arcadia comme une personne.  
Serait-il possible que ce vaisseau est une conscience ! l’ordinateur central…, ne dit pas-t-on de lui qu’il est l’âme de l’Arcadia !  
En voyant Kei et Yattaran quitter leur poste et se sauver dans les couloirs, le Capitaine les interpelle.  
« Ou allez -vous bon sang ? »  
Kei se retourne tout en courant, criant à yama.  
« Nous allons à la salle de l’ordinateur central rejoindre le Capitaine. »  
« Mais enfin, on ne peut pas quitter le combat comme cela ! »  
Yattaran qui lui s’est arrêté à l’interpellation du jeune corsaire, lui donnera cette réponse.  
« Yama, son fauteuil est inondé de sang. »  
« Albator est immortel non ! Il s’en sortira tout seul ! »  
« Il est peut-être immortel mais il reste néanmoins un être humain, non… ! Puis de toute façon on ne peut plus rien faire, c’est l’Arcadia qui a les commandes, on ira là où il nous emmène. »  
Tori San posé sur l’épaule du jeune Capitaine s’envole poussant des cris gutturaux des plus lugubres, dessinant des cercles au-dessus de la passerelle, Yama observe son comportement. Le volatile scrute le corsaire comme s’il attendait quelque chose de lui. Yama fait quelques pas tête levée vers l’animal, l’oiseau coasse et s’engouffre dans les couloirs de l’Arcadia.  
Il veut que je le suive apparemment. Yattaran à raison, on ne peut plus rien faire, puis Miimé est partie précipitamment retrouver Albator, quelque chose cloche, j’espère que tout va bien pour lui !  
Sur le long chemin qui sépare le pont de la salle de l’ordinateur yama s’interroge sur le sort de son mentor. Il est bien loin d’imaginer la situation qui va se présenter à lui dans quelques minutes.  
Il n’est plus qu’à une vingtaine de pas de la salle de l’ordinateur. Des lueurs azur intenses s’échappent par la porte, les ondes sonores synthétisées par l’ordinateur centrale qui se diffusent dans le couloir lui glace le sang, on dirait qu’il pleure. Yama entre, le tableau ressemble à la fin de ses espoirs.  
Au pied de l’ordinateur, Miimé est assise sur ses genoux, la tête d’Albator posée contre sa poitrine. Elle le tient inanimé entre ses bras, le regard penché sur le visage de son ami. Une main caresse sa joue balafrée, l’autre entourée d’un halo de lumière couleur de jade est posée sur son flan, du sang s’écoule entre ses doigts. Yama s’approche, Kei et Yattaran un peu en arrière du couple, les yeux braqués sur leur jeune Capitaine suivent son déplacement. Albator à le visage blême son œil unique est fermé. Ses bras pendent sur le sol et ses jambes sont anormalement entremêlées. Yama s’accroupie auprès de Miimé toujours penché sur Albator.  
« Miimé, je vais l’emmené à l’infirmerie. » La réponse va être assez brutale.   
« Ne le touche pas…, personne ne le touche compris ? D’ailleurs, je veux que vous sortiez tous d’ici, vous m’entendez ? »  
Yama et les deux officiers sont surpris par les paroles de la Nibelungen, elle qui est la douceur réincarnée. Ils s’exécutent tous les trois, sortant de la salle tête basse et le regard plein d’inquiétude. L’ordinateur s’apaise, ses lueurs faiblissent, les sons synthétisés sortant de ses entrailles ne sont plus qu’un murmure d’une douce mélodie.  
« Yama ! toi tu restes à l’entrée, s’il te plait ! »  
Il acquiesce de la tête et se poste au pied de la porte. Kei et Yattaran qui sont toujours là à quelques pas chuchotent.  
« Hé vous deux, approchez ? »  
« Qui y a-t-il Yama ! » Répond Kei.  
« Je voudrais que vous retourniez sur le pont et faites-moi parvenir un rapport des avaries, je ne peux pas bouger d’ici pour l’instant. L’Arcadia c’est arrêté, j’aimerai savoir où ? »  
« Très bien Capitaine. » répondirent les deux officiers.  
Les minutes passent, interminables pour Yama. Fatigué d’être debout il s’assoit contre le mur du couloir, jetant de temps à autre un œil sur Albator et Miimé. Les yeux rivés au plafond il songe à la belle créature et au Capitaine.  
Que fait Miimé avec Albator, une main luminescente posée sur son flan blessé. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que je l’emmène à l’infirmerie ? je ne sais même pas s’il est vivant ou mort. Serait-elle en train de le ressusciter de ses mains ? Elle a des pouvoirs surnaturels qui me dépassent, je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un disparaitre comme ça en quelques secondes ? Peut-elle le guérir, le secret de l’immortalité du Capitaine ne serait-il pas Miimé tout simplement. Que vais-je devenir si le Capitaine meurt ? Sans Albator pour me former sur le pilotage de l’Arcadia mes chances de vaincre au combat sont assez faibles. Cependant ce vaisseau est formidable, il obéit au doigt et à l’œil à mes ordres. Les navigateurs sont excellents, ils travaillent vraiment comme des pros pour des pirates. Puis…, voudraient-ils me suivre sans Albator ?  
« Yama ! »  
Il se redresse immédiatement à l’appel de la Nibelungen, il entre et s’approche à quelques pas du couple.  
« Yama tu peux m’aider à le porter, nous le ramenons dans ses quartiers. »  
La voix de Miimé est de nouveau douce, le jeune corsaire est à moitié rassuré, il ne sait pas s’il ramène un mort ou un vivant. Lorsque Yama est assez proche du Capitaine, il constate qu’il à l’œil ouvert. Albator est vivant, Yama lui esquisse un sourire en se frottant la tête, soulagé.  
« Arrête de sourire bêtement Yama, aide moi plutôt à me remettre debout. »  
« Très bien Capitaine. »   
Hé bien, il n’a pas perdu son air aimable toujours, à défaut de son d’immortalité.  
Yama s’accroupie à côté d’Albator qui s’est assis, lui prend le bras par le poignet qu’il passe derrière son cou pour l’aider à se relever. Le Capitaine grimace lors de la manœuvre.  
« Doucement Yama…, fait attention…, il est très fragile. » Dit la Nibelungen.  
Albator…, fragile…, elle plaisante là !  
Le trajet est long jusqu’à ses appartements, des poses seront nécessaire au Capitaine pour reprendre un peu de souffle, coupé par la douleur. Miimé et Yama le soutiennent.  
« Tout va bien Capitaine ? » Demande yama »  
« Ha, j’avais oublié la douleur durant cette centaine d’années. »  
« Ha…, vraiment ? »  
« C’était l’une des seuls choses appréciables de cette vie à vrai dire. »  
Le jeune corsaire n’y comprend plus rien.  
Albator il est immortel…ou pas, ou…il ne l’est plus ? je ne comprends plus rien à rien. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de réponse à mes questions. Albator est entouré de mystère, de légende ce qui ne m’aide pas à faire la part des choses.  
Ils ne sont qu’à quelques pas des appartements d’Albator quand une voix s’écrit à l’autre bout du couloir.  
« CAPITAINE… ! Capitaine, je vous cherche partout !  
Tous trois se retournent. Arrivé devant eux, le pirate est un peu déconcerté. À quel Capitaine doit-il s’adresser, il ne sait pas auquel des deux il doit transmettre l’information. Albator voit l’embarras du pirate.  
« À Yama, je ne suis pas en état pour l’instant. »  
Sur ses paroles le pirate tout essoufflé s’exprime.  
« Après la téléportation nous nous sommes arrêtés non loin d’un astéroïde nommé Triade de l’Ombre Morte. »  
« Hé bien que faisons-nous ici ? » dit Yama.  
« Je ne sais pas Capitaine, mais ce qui est étrange, c’est qu’il se trouve dans la galaxie d’Andromède, alors qu’il est répertorié dans la Voie Lactée. »  
Albator répondra à l’interrogation de ses deux hommes.  
« C’est moi qui l’ai laissé ici, par sécurité. L’Arcadia va se charger du téléguidage pour entrer à l’intérieur. »  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette Triade… ! Entrer à l’intérieur ! Dit le jeune Capitaine en se retournant sur Albator.  
Le corsaire s’appuie contre le mur et grimace, il ne tient plus debout, fatigué par cette longue marche et la douleur qui le pique à chaque pas. Miimé non loin de lui avait détecté la souffrance de son ami et avait anticipé son malaise, le soutenant de plus près.  
« Albator… il faut que tu te reposes tu es épuisé…, aller viens. Yama s’il te plait !  
« Capitaine, si vous vous voulez que je prenne les commandes de l’Arcadia il faut m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe réellement ici, je ne peux pas continuer comme cela, il y a trop de mystère autour de vous et de l’Arcadia. »  
Sur un ton sévère Miimé va faire savoir à Yama qu’elle n’est pas d’accord.  
« Pas maintenant Yama, il est trop faible. »   
« Miimé te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir, d’accord ! »  
« Très bien, je vous ramène chez vous Capitaine. »  
Arrivés enfin devant les quartiers d’Albator, le porte s’ouvre immédiatement, le jeune apprenti est surpris par l’ambiance qui règne ici. Une douce odeur de cire encaustique légèrement parfumée à l’écorce d’orange titille ses narines, il fait très sombre à l’intérieur. Les flammes des quelques chandeliers muraux accrochés aux arceaux soutenants l’édifice, diffusent une faible lumière. En entrant leurs pas font écho sur le plancher de bois par le manque de meuble. Rien…, il n’y a rien dans cet espace immense. Au centre de la pièce une table sculptée en bois de quatre ou cinq mètres environ. Derrière celle-ci, un fauteuil rouge, ressemblant à celui de la passerelle désigne la place du maître des lieux. Quatre chandeliers illuminent les quelques bouteilles de vin et deux coupes vides posées sur la table. Placée devant celle-ci, une méridienne de couleur rouge elle aussi. A quelques mètres du fauteuil d’Albator à sa droite, un trépied surmonté d’une sphère de bois et de métal représentant l’univers, illuminée par une centaine de petits points lumineux…, les nœuds du temps. Soudain un orage cosmique éclate, il gronde et roule comme une bille de bowling. Une forte lumière transperce les gigantesques verrières des quartiers d’Albator dont la surface occupe les trois quart la pièce. Un autre grondement, suivi d’un éclair encore plus puissant que le précédent. Le trio s’arrête se protégeant les yeux de la lueur intense qui traverse les fenêtres.  
« On dirait que les dieux sont en colère après nous. » Dit Albator.  
« Après vous, vous voulez dire…, la plupart des choses vous concernant sont un peu contre nature, non ? »  
Yama regarde alternativement Albator et la Nibelungen, mais il n’aura aucune réponse de leur part.  
« Où est votre chambre ? »  
« Je ne veux pas aller dans ma chambre, aide moi à m’asseoir sur la méridienne plutôt. »  
« Albator, tu n’es pas raisonnable, il faut que tu t’allonges, ton corps à besoin de repos. »  
« Miimé je veux juste boire une coupe de vin. »  
La belle créature est désespérée par le comportement du Capitaine. Elle le sait, il n’en fera qu’à sa tête comme d’habitude.  
Albator aidé de Yama s’avachit dans le coin du sofa, étend sa jambe droite sur l’assise, le dos contre le dosseret. Sa main sur le front et ses lèvres pincées, montre qu’il souffre encore. Son visage est encore pale et quelques gouttes de sueur perles de chaque côté de ses narines. Puis il soupir, baissant la tête sur le trou béant de sa veste.  
« Tu as très mal encore n’est-ce pas ? » Lui dit la belle Nibelungen.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas Miimé, ça va aller. »  
« Attend, je viens te soulager. »  
« Non tu en as assez fait pour moi aujourd’hui…, tu es épuisé toi aussi. »  
« Albator !!! »  
« Je t’en prie Miimé…, Sert nous plutôt une coupe de vin s’il te plait. »  
La belle fait ce que demande son ami, elle remplit trois coupes. Tend la première à Yama qui accepte volontiers. Miimé prend les deux verres restant sur la table, et s’approche gracieusement d’Albator les yeux pleins de tristesse. Elle lui dépose pratiquement le verre de vin dans la main, ensuite elle vient se placer derrière la méridienne posant une main sur l’épaule du maître des lieux. Albator à suivit également son déplacement des yeux pleins de tendresse. Yama appuyé contre la table face au couple, observe les moindre fait et geste de son capitaine pour évaluer son état, qui n’est pas au beau fixe à cet instant. L’homme si redouté par la Fédération est blessé, fatigué…, vulnérable. L’apprenti pirate à le cœur serré, son mentor est ébranlé.  
Albator fait tournoyer le liquide qui colle sensiblement aux parois de la coupe, annonciateur d’un bon cru. Le nez dans son verre de vin, il respire le doux parfum de cette élixir, son pécher mignon. Ses yeux se ferme à la première gorgée, puis soupir.  
« Rien ne vaut un bon verre de vin, n’est-ce pas Yama ? »  
L’Arcadia est frappé par la foudre de l’orage cosmique qui gronde de plus bel, au même instant la porte d’entrée s’ouvre faisant sursauter Yama. Tori San s’engouffre dans les appartements d’Albator avec un air désespéré, poussant ses horribles cris perçants. Il vient se poser directement sur l’épaule de son maître frottant son long bec contre sa joue balafrée. Albator presse sa tête contre la sienne, prononçant quelques mots à l’oreille de l’animal qui semble l’apaiser. Tori San rassuré fini par se lisser les plumes.  
Yama est surpris par la douceur qui règne maintenant dans cette pièce, sombre et froide lors de son arrivé, réchauffée par la tendresse que ces trois êtres se portent. Yama ne songeait même pas qu’il puisse exister de telles émotions au sein de l’Arcadia et encore moins dans le repère d’Albator. Mais Yama va briser cette ambiance en demandant des explications à Miimé, il lui faut des réponses à ses questions et, maintenant.  
« Miimé où somme nous ? »  
La Nibelungen tourne son regard vers Albator qui sirote toujours son vin qu’il a presque terminé d’ailleurs. Il lui fait un signe de tête pour accorder la demande de Yama.   
« La Triade de l’Ombre Morte est effectivement un astéroïde provenant de la Voie Lactée, il a été modifié par Tochiro Oyama pour accueillir l’Arcadia. »  
« Qui est Tochiro Oyama ? » Demande Yama.  
« Tochiro Oyama…, l’ami de toujours d’Albator…, leur amitié traverse le temps depuis des années, des centaines d’années devrai-je dire par-delà leurs ancêtres. Leur loyauté l’un envers l’autre est hors du commun …, tu seras peux -être le prochain corsaire de l’espace, Capitaine de l’Arcadia, à écrire la suite de leur histoire.  
« Miimé, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. »  
« Je ne peux pas t’expliquer en détails, cela prendrait des jours des semaines pour que tu comprennes toute l’histoire. Albator et son immortalité…, la légende deviendra une réalité…, la malédiction qui pèse sur lui après la transformation du Death Shadow en l’Arcadia par Tochiro, Albator et moi-même sera son fardeau. La matière noire régénère non seulement les blessures de l’Arcadia mais également le corps d’Albator qui fut trop longtemps exposé à celle-ci…, je n’avais pas prévu cela également, pourtant mon peuple maitrisait bien cette matière qui était sans conséquence pour nous, mais pour un être humain le contact permanent le rend invulnérable. Indissociable de l’Arcadia par le lien qui l’uni à Tochiro Albator continue sa quête, vivre libre sous la bannière de son vaisseau. Défendre la terre, même s’il a fait une erreur c’était pour la protégée. »  
« La Triade de l’Ombre Morte pourquoi se trouve-t-elle dans la galaxie d’Andromède au lieu de La voie Lactée ? »  
« La triade est équipée de moteurs à énergie nucléaire lui permettant de se déplacer partout dans l’univers. Avant elle suivait l’Arcadia à quelques milliers de kilomètres au cas où nous serions en situation de danger. Le nouvel Arcadia se réparait tout seul donc, plus besoin de la Triade après un dur combat. Puis avec tous les combats entre les terriens et la Coalition de Gaia nous n’avions plus le temps d’aller nous y reposer. Par précautions Albator la fera se déplacer vers Andromède pour la préserver des armes très puissante de Gaia et en prévision d’un événement imprévu, comme celui que nous vivons actuellement…, L’Arcadia n’est plus protégé par la matière noire qui a été libéré en sa totalité pour préserver la Terre de sa destruction par Gaia. »  
« C’est surréaliste Miimé, j’ai du mal à croire à ce que tu me racontes…, Le Mythe du Capitaine Albator n’est donc pas une légende…, c’est une réalité alors… !  
« Oui Yama, tu apprendras bien d’autre mystères encore autour de l’Arcadia, le temps fera son œuvre tu feras perdurer le mythe pour le bien de l’humanité qui disparaîtra peut-être mais…, Albator aura fait tout ce qu’il faut pour garder la terre en vie, malgré ses idées de tout recommencer il y a une centaine d’années et qui planent encore sur le sort de la belle planète bleue. »  
Yama est songeur, il voulait des réponses, mais les paroles de Miimé n’ont fait qu’engendrer d’autres questions, il n’est pas plus avancé sur cette légende qui dépasse l’entendement humain.  
Le jeune apprenti baisse les yeux sur son Capitaine, qui lui s’est endormi, verre à la main posé sur sa poitrine, bercé par les douces paroles de Miimé narrant son mythe à son successeur. Sa respiration est lente et profonde, il dort le visage serein avec presque un sourire aux bords des lèvres.  
« Ce Tochiro, il vit sur l’Arcadia apparemment, alors où est -il, j’aimerai le rencontrer s’il est mon futur ami. ? »  
Miimé le dévisage de ses grands yeux sans pupilles, prenant quelques secondes pour s’introduire dans l’esprit de Yama. Il n’est pas prêt pour découvrir le secret de l’Arcadia.  
« Oui en quelque sorte, mais c’est Albator qui se chargera de la rencontre, pas moi, »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Jeune pirate, il faudra apprendre à être patient si veux les commandes de se vaisseau, les mystères qui l’entoure se dévoileront au fur et à mesure du temps. Albator t’as choisi pour être son successeur mais Tochiro t’as également désigné pour être le futur Capitaine de son navire. Quand tu seras prêt tout deviendra clair et ton destin sera de perpétuer le mythe du célèbre corsaire de l’espace…, Albator, c’est ton destin Yama. »  
Les poulies et câbles des moteurs de l’Arcadia qui transpercent les quartiers du Capitaine se mettent à rouler progressivement, presque sans bruit comme s’il savait que le maître des lieux se repose d’un sommeil profond.   
« Nous allons entrer dans la Triade de l’Ombre Morte tu pourras constater le merveilleux travail de Tochiro. » dit la Nibelungen en observant Albator.  
Subitement Yama est tordu de douleur, la main sur son œil perdu dans sa bataille avec Ezra, étouffant ses cris pour ne pas réveiller Albator. Miimé se précipite vers lui, lâchant son corsaire.  
« Tu as mal dis-moi Yama ? »  
« Ha ça fait un mal de chien, je vais aller à l’infirmerie voir ce que le médecin peut faire pour œil. »  
« Attend laisse-moi t’aider, je peux arranger ça…, enlève ton eyepatch. »  
« Si tu veux. »  
Mimé se place devant Yama, pose sa main déjà entouré d’un halo de lumière verdoyante sur son œil meurtri. Elle le regarde longuement, puis fini par sourire.  
« Pourquoi souris-tu Miimé ? »  
« Tu lui ressemble tellement c’est déroutant. »  
Yama est dérouté lui aussi par ses deux perles de jade qui l’observent. Inconsciemment il est attiré de plus en plus près par cette beauté, s’approchant doucement du visage de Miimé.  
« Yama… ! »  
« Han… ! »  
« Tu t’égare jeune homme. »  
« Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris. »  
« Ce n’est pas grave. Ton œil est mort Yama je suis désolé, mais il ne devrait plus te faire souffrir. »  
« Merci, je n’ai plus mal maintenant. »  
La Nibelungen se retourne sur son ami qui dort toujours profondément. Elle vient caresser son visage et l’embrasse tendrement sur le front.  
« Laissons-le se reposer tranquillement, Tori veille sur lui, partons. »  
« Oui tu as raison Miimé laissons le dormir. »  
Miimé et Yama sortent des quartiers d’Albator sans faire de bruits, la porte se referme. Le maitre des lieux ouvre l’œil, plus sombre et glacial qu’a l’habitude. L’orage cosmique gronde une dernière fois illuminant le repère du corsaire, comme pour exprimer sa colère. La scène a laquelle il vient d’assister l’a rendu fou furieux.


	3. regrets

Le vaisseau entre dans le sas d’amarrage de la Triade de l’ombre morte, s’autoguidant pour atterrir. Prévu pour l’ancien Arcadia moins imposant, la manœuvre est délicate. Six bras articulés sortent des parois du sas cherchant des points d’ancrage sur la carlingue de l’Arcadia. Après vérification du verrouillage de son vaisseau l’ordinateur central coupe ses moteurs dans des claquements de métal et de sifflement sourds. Ses flans sont criblés de trous béants, certains canons sont totalement détruits. La dernière fois qu’il fut infligé de telles blessures c’était son combat contre ses trois semblables.  
Sur le chemin de la passerelle Yama confie ses craintes à Miimé.  
« Dis-moi Miimé, Albator est gravement blessé n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien. »  
« Tu mens Miimé, le timbre de ta voix te trahit. »  
« Tu es le Capitaine de l’Arcadia pour l’instant, alors tiens toi en à tes devoirs, tes hommes t’attendent sur le pont. »  
« Ah oui et qu’est-ce que je leur dis hein, quel ordre j’ai à leur donner ? »  
« Tu peux leur dire de débarquer, les robots de service de l’Ombre Morte vont les guider vers les structures d’habitations où ils pourront se restaurer et se reposer. Les ingénieurs mécaniciens qu’en à eux doivent s’occuper des réparations du vaisseau. Ils se reposeront après. »  
« Génial, je suis le Capitaine par procuration de ce navire et je reçois des ordres d’une extraterrestre ! »  
Miimé le regarde de ses grands yeux tous écarquillés, un peu vexée.  
« Pardonne-moi, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…, mais…, il faut qu’Albator revienne vite, je ne sais pas quoi faire sans lui. »  
« Ta priorité…, tes hommes…, sans eux tu n’es rien, Albator, je m’en occupe, d’accord. »  
Yama acquiesce de la tête. Il est vrai qu’après toutes ses batailles qui se sont enchainées depuis quelques jours, du repos serait le bienvenu. Mais le jeune corsaire pense à tous ces humains qui l’a abandonné aux mains de la Coalition enfin, l’Arcadia ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Le jeune Capitaine n’a qu’une envie, retourner au combat pour protéger la terre de Gaia et des terriens aussi. Yama a peur qu’ils fassent n’importe quoi sachant que la belle planète bleue est en train de retrouver son souffle.   
Sur le chemin de la passerelle Miimé entre dans à la salle de l’ordinateur.  
« Je suis épuisée yama, il faut que je retrouve mon état de conscience primaire pour me reposer. »  
Yama dévisage la Nibelungen les yeux remplis d’interrogation, il ne comprend absolument pas ce qu’elle dit. La belle créature détecte l’incompréhension du jeune pirate en sondant son esprit. En quelques micro secondes la voilà plongée dans les pensées de Yama. C’est si facile de s’introduire dans cet esprit si jeune, pas comme Albator qui lui arrive maintenant à bloquer l’entrée de ses pensées à Miimé. Il est de moins en moins facile pour elle de connaitre ses intentions, ses états d’âme, à son plus grand regret. Cela aurait pu lui couter la vie aujourd’hui. Elle avait compris en arrivant auprès d’Albator, couché au pied de l’ordinateur. Nul besoin de s’immiscer dans sa tête pour deviner. Miimé est parcourue d’un frisson glacial en se repassant la scène.  
Ce qu’il voulait…, mourir près de son ami de toujours.  
La belle Miimé s’approche de Yama, dégage sa mèche de cheveux qui recouvre son eyepatch. Le jeune corsaire ferme les yeux appréciant la douceur de cette caresse sur son visage. Il saisit la main de Miimé posée sur sa joue pour prolonger cette sensation si agréable.  
« Yama…, je dois quitter ce corps qui n’est pas vraiment moi pour me ressourcer. »  
« Je comprends que tu vas me laisser seul ? »  
« Non jeune pirate, je suis ici et partout à la fois. L’Arcadia est mon refuge. »  
Par désespoir, Yama enlace Miimé qui se raidit. Les contacts physiques ne font pas partie de ses coutumes. Ce genre de tendresse elle en éprouve aucune satisfaction. Les Nibelungens expriment leurs émotions d’une autre manière, plus spirituelles. Elles les appliquent parfois, avec Albator. Lui seul arrive à transmettre quelques émotions à Miimé qui sont normalement impossible entre les deux espèces. L’être humain n’a pas une élévation de l’esprit assez élevée pour partager leurs sentiments avec les Nibelungens. Mais Albator et Miimé sont si proches depuis toutes ses années, leur nature déteint l’une sur l’autre.  
Yama est si bien là, contre ce corps si chaud, ses pensées se dirigent instinctivement vers Nami, son amour perdu à jamais.  
Je veux que son repos éternel soit sur Terre, avec mon frère. Je vais les ramener. Oui voilà, c’est ce qu’ils voudraient.  
Yama ouvre les yeux remplis de larmes suite à ses pensées, les bras vides. Miimé n’est plus là, évaporée. Quelles perles lumineuses virevoltes encore dans la salle de l’ordinateur centrale laissant quelques traces de sa présence passée dans ce lieu.  
Le jeune corsaire complètement perdu se dirige vers le pont principal où tous les membres d’équipage l’attendent. Yama en bout de passerelle donne les ordres de débarquement que lui a suggérés Miimé. Quant aux mécaniciens, ils n’ont pas attendu pour faire leur travail, ils sont déjà à l’œuvre. Yama observe ses hommes, l’inquiétude se lit sur tous les visages. Yattaran vient de recevoir le rapport des avaries du vaisseau qui s’avèrent très importantes, les énonçant au Capitaine par intérim qui s’effondre sur la barre de l’Arcadia.  
Kei s’approche de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules tendues.  
« Je n’y arriverai jamais Kei, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne peux pas prendre sa place ! »  
L’apprenti Capitaine perçoit de nouveau cette énergie parcourir les manches de la barre.  
« Regarde-moi Yama ? »  
Le jeune Capitaine se redresse faisant face à Kei qui le dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus.  
« Albator ne t’as pas choisi par hasard tu sais, Si lui pense que tu es notre Capitaine alors nous te suivrons jusqu'au bout de l’univers »  
« Arrête de m’appeler Capitaine, je ne le suis pas. Albator est toujours là et c’est lui qui s’assoit sur ce fauteuil pas moi. »  
« D’accord…, alors Capitaine en second, cela te convient ? » répliqua Kei avec un grand sourire moqueur.  
Un sourire discret apparaît sur le visage de Yama après les paroles de son officier.  
« Ouais, je pense que c’est mieux. »  
« A propos du Capitaine comment va-t-il ? »  
« J’ai cru que tout était fini, mais grâce à Miimé il va mieux. »  
« Yama…, les hommes sont inquiets pour Albator eux aussi, tu devrais les rassurer, ils attendent là. »  
Aucun homme n’a bougé, tous tournés sur le jeune corsaire. La barre toujours entre les mains du jeune Capitaine se met à vibrer sensiblement. Surpris Yama interroge son officier.  
« Yattaran…, les moteurs de l’Arcadia sont éteints n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Tous éteints. »  
« Alors d’où viennent les vibrations qui parcourt la barre ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, étant donné que l’Arcadia est à l’arrêt total, aucune vibration moteur devrait se faire sentir. Je pars maintenant rejoindre les mécaniciens pour les aider, je vais leur signaler.  
« Merci Yattaran, préviens-moi quand le vaisseau sera en état de repartir. »  
« A tes ordres Capitaine…, en second. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Le jeune corsaire le fusille du regard. Il peut toujours essayer de lui fiche la trouille. Quand il aura le même regard implacable qu’Albator peut être mais…, il est sur la bonne voie, pensait Yattaran.   
Yama s’avance jusqu’au bout de la passerelle qui surplombe la salle des commandes pour rassurer les hommes sur l’état de santé de leur Leader.  
« Le Capitaine est gravement blessé mais il est tiré d’affaire, il se repose dans ses quartiers et sera bientôt parmi nous. »  
Les hommes se réjouissent de cette bonne nouvelle, des sourires s’affichent sur leurs visages et des rires se font entendre. Tous quittent le pont pour profiter du repos bien mérité annoncer par le jeune Capitaine.  
Yama s’assoit sur le bord de la passerelle, passe ses jambes entre les barreaux, croisant ses bras sur le rebord de celle-ci pour y appuyer le menton. Le regard droit devant sur ce mur de métal.  
« Tu ne débarques pas Yama ? » Lui demande Kei.  
« Non je reste à bord jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine soit apte à reprendre les commandes de l’Arcadia. »  
« Alors je reste aussi. »  
Kei s’assoit près de Yama.  
« Tu devrais plutôt profiter de la Triade de l’ombre morte. »  
« Quand mon Capitaine en second voudra bien débarquer j’y songerai. »  
« Merci d’attendre avec moi, je n’aime pas être seul. »  
« De rien Capitaine. »  
« Kei…, je vais t’étriper » dit Yama avec un sourire malicieux.  
Le jeune corsaire dévisage son officier qui lui décroche un joli sourire.  
Ils restent là quelques temps, silencieux, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées où se mélange passé et futur. Kei s’est finalement endormi sur l’épaule de son Capitaine en second, épuisée elle aussi par ses combats incessants. Comme elle penche dangereusement vers l’arrière, prête à tomber à la renverse, Yama l’enlace dans ses bras la serrant contre lui. Il dégage ses cheveux blonds couvrant son visage.   
Elle est vraiment très jolie cette fille.  
« Yama…, guide nous vers la liberté ! » dit-elle dans son sommeil.  
Il retire immédiatement sa main qui caressait intentionnellement sa joue.  
« Je suis là Kei. »  
Elle se blottit contre Yama expirant un long soupir. Le jeune Corsaire la sert un peu plus contre lui et replonge dans ses pensées.  
Que nous réserve l’avenir ?  
Pendant ce temps Albator seul dans ses appartements rumine le passé. Les regrets se multiplient au fur et à mesure que défilent ses pensées.   
Je suis un idiot, un sombre crétin.  
Il se lève bien décidé à enquiller une bonne coupe de vin enfin, la bouteille pour être exacte. Sa blessure le fait atrocement souffrir. Est-ce le fait qu’il n’est pas ressenti la douleur depuis plus un siècle ou sa blessure est -elle plus grave qu’il ne le pense ? Dans les deux cas son humeur est massacrante. Une fois debout il regarde cette cicatrice sur son flan par le trou de sa veste, laissé par l’impact du coup de feu qu’il a reçu.  
Et une de plus…, question d’habitude maintenant.  
Il se sert une coupe de vin avant de s’assoir dans son fauteuil le visage marqué par la souffrance. Une fois installé, il savoure tout de même ce vin qui a retrouvé ses saveurs d’antan que l’immortalité lui avait ôté en partie. Le gout et les odeurs étant diminués par la matière noire qui l’entourait à chaque instant de ses sombres années, et gâchée bien d’autre chose encore. Les yeux rivés sur la verrière de ses quartiers ne laissant entrevoir aucune étoile ou galaxie, Albator broie du noir. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se maudire et d’éprouver une certaine haine envers son successeur, qu’il a pourtant choisi. Ses dents se serrent laissant apparaitre sur son visage, les crispations de sa mâchoire inférieure. Ses narines se gonflent à chaque inspiration. Son œil brun se remplie de la couleur du feu au fur et à mesure que sa fureur monte en puissance. En quelques gorgées il avale une deuxième coupe de vin. Enfin, les effets enivrant de ce bon vin se font sentir, l’apaisant un peu. Le regard sur le seul chandelier encore illuminé de ses bougies plonge le Corsaire dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Un sourire discret apparait sur ses lèvres.  
Miimé, ma douce Miimé !   
Pourquoi s’est-il refusé le droit de l’aimer ? Maya…, mais il y a bien longtemps qu’elle n’est plus. Albator c’est juré de plus aimer après sa mort, sa perte lui a brisé le cœur. Puis quel avenir pouvait-il donner à une femme, lui le plus grand renégat de l’univers, traqué sans relâche par la Coalition de Gaia. Qu’elle femme voudrait d’un homme comme lui, sombre et glacial. Mais la promesse qu’il s’est fait, il n’a pas pu la tenir. Il l’aime comme un fou depuis toujours en y réfléchissant bien. L’insensible corsaire c’est simplement voilé la face pour ne pas souffrir. D’aimer fait mal parfois, très mal. Son silence pour l’être aimé est une torture de tous les jours.  
Ma belle Nibelungen !  
Après toutes ses nuits de veille sans un mot ou très peu, partageant leur plaisir de boire un bon verre, ils ressemblent à un couple très uni, mais il n’en est rien. Miimé à vouée sa vie à l’Arcadia et à son Capitaine. Albator sait qu’elle lui sera fidèle jusqu'à la fin pour lui avoir sauvé la vie mais parfois il se surprend à croire que c’est à son cœur qu’elle a voué sa vie et non à l’homme.  
Pourquoi n’est-il pas possible ?  
Puis l’incompatibilité de leur espèce ne leur permet pas de partager de la tendresse. Miimé a du mal à comprendre les relations humaines quelles trouve très primitives. Elle limite tous genre de contacts avec eux car elle se sent agressée en permanence par leur façon de vivre. Albator lui a enseigné quelques codes des comportements humains qu’elle a su assimiler et apprécier mais qu’avec lui. Miimé le trouve plus doux et spirituel que les autres, impensable n’est-ce pas ? Quelques signes de tendresse arrivent tout de même à filtrer, mais rien à voir avec ce qu’ils pourraient éprouver avec un être de leur espèce respective.  
Tu m’abandonneras un jour, par la force des choses.  
Le corsaire sait que les Nibelungens vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que les êtres humains, chose qui ne lui importait plus depuis sa malédiction. Il partira bien avant elle, bien plus tôt qu’il ne le pense.  
Tu as déjà les yeux tournés vers un autre !  
La faite qu’elle est eu un tendre regard très…, humains pour Yama lors de la dernière bataille a éveillé en lui un sentiment jamais ressenti auparavant, la jalousie. Ce signe de tendresse n’était réservé qu’a lui et lui seul.   
Ma douce Miimé, tu as voué ta vie à Albator, bientôt je ne serais plus cet homme, a mon grand regret.  
Le Capitaine de l’Arcadia se rempli de nouveau une coupe, hume l’élixir. Ses idées ne sont plus très claires comme ses quartiers qui viennent de plonger dans le noir. La dernière flamme du chandelier vient de mourir.  
Yama… grr ! je ne suis pas mort encore…, je suis toujours le Capitaine de se vaisseau et crois-moi, avant de te laisser la barre, tu devras prouver que tu es digne de l’Arcadia.  
Est-il vraiment objectif cette fois le Corsaire de l’espace ? Est-il indifférant à la scène où Yama succombe au charme de Miimé dans ses propres appartements.  
Il va me la prendre, mon vaisseau aussi, mon ami. Il va m’ôter tout à ce quoi je tiens. Je suis obligé de lâcher prise devant sa jeunesse, pour que la Terre est un espoir. Il doit devenir Albator.  
Son sourcil se relève et un sourire des plus narquois s’affiche sur son visage.  
Yama !  
Seul dans le noir le célèbre corsaire de l’espace essai de se faire un avenir, mais il est déjà tout tracé. Avant de reposer pour l’éternité dans la mer du dessus, il doit impérativement formater Yama à devenir…, lui.  
Je vais tout perdre et je ne suis pas prêt à tout lui laisser.  
Une odeur lui titille les narines, une odeur détestable qu’il l’a l’habitude de respirer pourtant mais qui lui donne une envie de vomir à cet instant. Peut-être parce que c’est son propre sang qui a coulé aujourd’hui. Albator se lève assez facilement de son fauteuil, la douleur étant atténuée par l’alcool. Ses effets le ravi, des lustres qu’il n’avait pas été ivre. Il ne s’en est pas rendu compte mais sa cape est inondée de son sang. L’odeur l’indispose tellement qu’il décide de prendre une bonne douche. Dans le noir quasi total, titubant par les effets du vin, ou d’épuisement, les deux sans doute, il se rend dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabille comme il le peut laissant ses armes et tous ses vêtements au pied de la douche, chose qu’il ne fait pas habituellement. Toujours très ordonné il pose son ceinturon, son épée et son cosmodragon sur la table, prêt à être utilisé en cas d’urgence. Sa cape toujours bien pliée sur son lit avec sa veste et son pantalon. Il pose les deux pieds dans le bac à douche.  
« 37° Celsius…, thalasso. »  
L’eau surgit immédiatement par jets puissants des côtés de la cabine de douche dont l’un d’eux directement dirigé vers son flan meurtri. Le corps d’Albator se tend sur le champ, la blessure est refermée mais terriblement sensible, il se décale de quelques centimètres pour éviter le jet d’eau qui ravive la douleur. Il n’apprécie pas cette douche pour une fois, l’eau est trop chaude et les jets trop puissants pourtant il la prend quotidiennement de cette façon.  
« 32°Celsuis…, douche. »  
Voilà qui est mieux. La bouche entrouverte il inspire profondément pour gérer cette douleur de nouveau présente. Il se tient les mains posées sur la paroi de la douche les bras tendus. La tête baissée, l’œil hagard il regarde l’eau rougeoyante s’écoulé par le syphon. L’eau qui ruisselle sur sa tête rabat ses longs cheveux bruns sur son visage, noyant des larmes qu’il ne peut retenir.   
« Miimé rejoint moi dans cette douche ! »  
Miimé ne viendra pas, pourtant cette fois son esprit est grand ouvert à la belle créature, il cherche sa présence, la cherche au plus profond de son âme.  
La Nibelungen ne l’entend pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu’elle a utilisé toute son énergie vitale pour lui sauver la vie. Elle s’est retranchée au plus profond de l’âme de l’Arcadia pour se ressourcer qui l’a déconnecte totalement du monde des humains.. Serait-elle venue autrement ?  
Miimé est dans son ‘ELLE‘ intérieur, un état de spiritualité extrême qu’aucun être humain ne connait, sauf l’âme de l’Arcadia. Miimé partage avec Tochiro cette synergie, le seul à avoir réussi cette ultime élévation de l’esprit, mais pas de retour possible pour lui en être de chair et de sang. Son énergie de Miimé, l’Arcadia, qui lui permet d’obtenir la quintessence de son ‘ELLE’. L’élévation de son esprit permet à sa conscience de trouver la lumière, l’essence de son être. Sa brume légère et ses perles de jade luminescente dansent dans les entrailles de l’ordinateur central. Après s’être faufilée dans les moindres recoins de l’ordinateur pour absorber toute l’énergie nécessaire à sa vie, elle entame une conversation avec Tochiro. Il va lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle qui va la dévastée. Tous deux partent dans des directions différentes pour pallier au malheur qui va s’abattre sur l’Arcadia. Elle cherchera dans toutes ses connaissances sur l’univers pour entraver ce qui doit arriver. Tochiro fera l’impossible pour trouver une solution scientifique pour garder l’harmonie de son vaisseau.  
La barre de l’Arcadia est prise de tremblements bruyants, ce qui sort Yama de son sommeil. Allongé là sur la passerelle, la tête de Kei sur sa poitrine, agrippée aux revers de sa veste, comme pour l’empêcher de se sauver en douce.  
« Kei…, réveilles toi ? Kei ! »  
Yama frotte sa main énergiquement sur sa joue pour la sortir de son sommeil. Kei ouvre les yeux, le visage de son ancien amour penché sur elle.  
Non…, ce beau jeune homme n’est pas Albator.  
L’identique cicatrice qui durci son visage, la même mèche rebelle qui cache son l’œil meurtri, mais un regard si diffèrent, doux et pétillant laissant filtrer les émotions. Elle l’a aimé oui, beaucoup aimé mais la tendresse qu’éprouve le Corsaire de l’espace pour Kei n’est pas du même ordre. Lorsqu’elle a compris cela elle a abandonné l’idée de partager quoique ce soit avec son Capitaine. Ce fut très dur de tirer un trait sur l’amour de sa vie mais il y a longtemps maintenant.  
« Yama ! » Elle lui sourit.  
« Debout ! » lui dit-il, passant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds.   
Kei est gênée devant l’insistance du regard de Yama. Soudainement elle se redresse, comprenant qu’elle est dans les bras de son Capitaine, ses joues se rosissent. Yama n’est pas à l’aise non plus, son regard se détourne, son cœur bat la chamade.  
« Ho je me suis assoupis ? » dit Kei.  
« Oui moi aussi. »  
« Combien de temps ? »  
« Je ne sais. »  
« Que faisons-nous maintenant Yama ? Yattaran n’est toujours pas revenu !  
« Toi, tu vas prendre une bonne douche et manger un morceau. Tu me rejoins sur la passerelle dans une heure, moi je vais voir comment va Albator. »  
« Très bien, à tout à l’heure alors. Avant je passe aux salles des machines, voir où en sont les réparations. »  
« Ok ! »  
« Toi aussi tu devrais prendre une bonne douche, tu as une mine horrible et tu as les cheveux tout en pagaille comme le Capitaine. » Dit-elle en s’éloignant.  
Yama sourit en pouffant.  
« Regarde-toi dans un miroir, tu verras que je ne suis pas le seul ! » s’écrit -il en se moquant.  
Kei lui fait signe de la main tout en poursuivant son chemin, essayant d’arranger sa coiffure. Yama, un sourire bête sur les lèvres observe cette silhouette rouge dont les hanches se balancent de droite à gauche qui disparait dans les couloirs de l’Arcadia.  
« Pff ! » Il rougit.  
Bon, je prends une douche et je vais voir le Capitaine.  
Yama va se faire devancer par Miimé.   
La porte de son ami est close, c’est la première fois qu’elle frappe pour entrer. Comme Albator ne répond pas, Miimé recommence. D’interminable seconde s’écoulent encore. La Nibelungen tente de s’introduire dans son esprit.  
(Conversation télépathique) (pensée)  
Il m’interdit l’entrée de ses pensées, tant mieux cela veut dire qu’il va bien.  
Elle frappe encore une fois.  
Albator…, ouvre-moi la porte s’il te plait ?  
Non !  
Han… ? Depuis quand il peut-il s’initié dans mes pensées… ! ce n’est pas possible !  
Ouvre-moi…, je t’en prie !  
Je veux rester seul.  
Albator... !  
Le Corsaire entrouvre la porte foudroyant la Nibelungen de son regard implacable l’invitant à entrer dans ses quartiers. Il lui tourne le dos pour se rassoir sur son fauteuil. Mimé le suit, elle remarque que son pas est plus lent que d’habitude. Elle s’installe sur la méridienne et engage la conversation.  
« Comment te sens tu aujourd’hui ?  
« Très bien. »  
La Nibelungen sait très bien qu’il ment, la souffrance s’affiche sur son visage. Elle tente une entée dans son esprit pour avoir une estimation de son mal. Albator la bloque immédiatement.  
Tu n’y arriveras pas Miimé.  
Assit et immobile devant cette longue table, il la fixe d’un regard implacable…, cruel.  
Pourquoi tu ne me laisses plus entrer.  
Je ne veux pas c’est tout.  
Depuis quand arrives-tu à t’introduire dans mon esprit sans que je m’en aperçoive.  
J’entends juste ta voix dans ma tête, je ne perçois aucune de tes pensées si cela peut te rassurer.  
« Albator que t’arrives-t-il, tu es si… !  
« Si quoi, »  
« On dirait que tu es en colère après moi. »  
« Non ! »  
Miimé n’est pas convaincu par sa réponse, elle décide de le laisser tranquille. Pas la peine de le braquer d’avantage, il se confira quand il jugera le moment opportun.  
« Très bien alors, il faut que je finisse mon intervention sur toi, Je n’avais pas assez d’énergie pour te guérir complètement.  
« Laisses-moi s’il te plait, je veux être seul pour l’instant »  
« Albator…, certains de tes organes vitaux sont grièvement endommagés comme ton rein, si je ne continue pas le processus de guérison tu vas souffrir longtemps, pire cela pourrait te rendre très malade. »  
« Pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être. »  
Albator est particulièrement désagréable avec la belle créature. Le timbre de sa voix est méprisable et il ne la regarde même pas lorsqu’il lui adresse la parole. Miimé se lève en colère.  
« Mais enfin, que t’arrives-t-il ? tu es odieux avec moi pourquoi ?  
Le Corsaire de l’espace daigne enfin poser son regard sur elle. Son œil froid, glacial fixe Miimé. Il lui donne aucune réponse, il se content simplement de lui adresser se sourire narquois. Elle tente de passer en force dans son esprit, pas normal cette attitude avec elle.  
N’insiste pas Miimé.  
La Nibelungen se dirige vers la porte, arrivée devant celle-ci, elle regarde par-dessus son épaule observant quelques secondes encore son ami.   
« Je retourne sur le pont voir Yama, si l’envie te prenait de nous rejoindre cela serait bien non ? »  
« Tu as raison…, fait donc cela…, va rejoindre ton jeune Capitaine. » dit-il en détournant le regard de Miimé.  
Que se passe -il, je l’ai rarement vu aussi furieux.  
La porte s’ouvre, Miimé se trouve face à Yama qui entre. Miimé sort sans un regard pour lui. Le sourire présent sur le visage de Yama s’estompe, l’ambiance qui se dégage des quartiers d’Albator est aussi froide que le cosmos.


End file.
